vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dangerous Liaisons/Transcript
HOSPITAL Matt: How is Mr Saltzman? Elena: Resigned and spending the night under observation. As long as I promise to change the lock in the house. So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mum are fine. Have you talked to Caroline? Matt: Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who is behind these attacks? Elena: No, Sheriff Forbes says there's no real suspect at all. (out of the hospital, parking lot) Elena: How are you doing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged in to all of this. Matt: Honestly, I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill. Elena: Thank you, for everything today, really. Matt: Get home safe. Elena: Thanks. (Matt drives away, Elena gets into her car) (Elena drives over something) Elena: What? Rebekah: Drive much? Elena: Rebekah... Rebekah: Suprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt. (Rebekah tries to bite Elena, Elena sceams) (Elijah appears, stopping Rebekah) Rebekah: Elijah! Elijah: Leave. Are you challenging me? Rebekah: You are pathetic. Both of you. (Rebekah disapears) Elijah: Well, believe we got a little catching up to do. GILBERT HOUSE, KITCHEN Elena: It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin. Stefan: As in the Original Witch? Damon: What? How is she even alive? Thought our hybrid freakshow of her son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago. Elena: I don't know, I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family. Including Klaus. Stefan: She was supposed to be the weapen to help us kill Klaus. Elena: Well, not anymore, at least not according to Elijah. Stefan: That coffin was the only thing separating Klaus from tearing us to shreds. Damon: Anyone else feeling used right now? Elena: Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. (Doorbell rings) Elena: I believe him. (Elena goes and opens the door) Damon: What is it? Elena: It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, This evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." Stefan: Who the hell are Mikaelsons? Elena: The Original Family. Damon: It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift? Elena: Wait, there's a note at the back. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther." MIKAELSON MANSION Kol: Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am. Rebekah: No Kol, I can`t be compelled. (Finn grins) Klaus: You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?! Rebekah: Here we go. Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart? Kol: Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks? Klaus: Oh go back to staring at yourself! Kol: And who are you? My father? Klaus: No! Kol. But you`re in my house. Kol: Then perhaps we should go outside. Esther: Enough! Niklaus...come. Klaus: Rebekah wasn`t even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, to acceptance family? Esther: You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them? Klaus: So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were? Esther: You need a Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side angry and . I'm here to make sure this family does the same. Klaus: I just don't understand. I killed you and still you forgive me. Esther: Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a it's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening? Klaus: Don't be ridiculous. ?? Esther: Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening. AT ELENAS PLACE Elena: If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe we should find out why. Damon: What a dumb idea, she has tried to kill you once. Stefan: No, Elena is right. Bonnie was right to open that coffin for a reason. I think that is more of this than just a family reunion. Damon: Do we go back in time when the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died? Stefan: Before this is your job now. Elena: Stefan has a point, Damon. I find out what she wants. Damon: You can't protect yourself. Stefan: Okay fine, then I'll go. Damon: You pissed up another Original for lifetime. I go. Elena: Hey! Damon: End of the story. AT FORBES HOUSE (Carolines phone rings, it's Tyler) Tyler: Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner, I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm now doing what he said. I'm gonna fix my stuff and come home to you. (Someone knocks on the door, an invitation and a present) Caroline: Seriously? MYSTIC GRILL (Elena is with Caroline) Elena: It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. An actual ball. Caroline: It's some twisted cinderella fetish. Category:Episode Transcripts